Chau xi huan ni
by LalitaD.kaeru
Summary: una historia bastante extraña, pero es una pareja interesante no? jajaja si se las cuento de seguro que ni siquiera la leen


Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla…

**CHAU XI HUAN NI**

La primera vez que Temari lo vio ni siquiera le tomó importancia, sólo era uno de los tantos que acompañaban a Sasuke Uchiha la primera vez que se encontraron poco antes de los exámenes chunin y del ataque a la aldea, además sólo era un niño de diez u once años aproximadamente y ella ya una adolescente de 15.

Ya habían pasado más o menos 3 años de eso y ahora era la embajadora de la aldea escondida de la arena y hermana del kazekage, y él apenas un genin recién graduado.

Se encontraba visitando Konoha ya que tenía que organizar los próximos exámenes chunin, estaba en su oficina y se sentía realmente agotada, tenía mucho papeleo por hacer y aunándole el clima adormecedor, sólo tenía ganas de salir corriendo y echarse en la cama de la fresca habitación de su hotel, además que tenía que soportar al holgazán y nada divertido Nara shikamaru.

Así que en un descuido de su guarda espaldas se dio a la fuga. Anduvo caminando por las casi vacías calles de Konoha por un corto tiempo y decidió que, tomar un helado era una buena idea ya que el calor era insoportable, siguió unas cuantas cuadras más y se metió a la primera nevería que vio e inmediatamente pidió una paleta helada de limón las cuales eran sus preferidas.

Estaba a punto de salir del establecimiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí también se encontraba un chico que mordisqueaba despreocupadamente un barquillo medio vacío, estaba sólo sentado en una mesa del rincón, Temari ni tardo ni perezosa se acercó a él ya que le pareció interesante, estando a unos pasos de aquel chico, se dio cuenta de que era realmente atractivo y no tan pequeño como parecía de lejos, tomó una silla y se sentó enfrente de él.

Estuvo viéndole por varios minutos, hasta que el chico levantó los ojos al sentir la mirada femenina observándole, Temari solo le sonrió al verse descubierta, las mejillas del adolescente se tiñieron de un color rosa claro y entonces ella le saludó alegremente.

Un débil _Hola_ fue lo único que atinó a decir él.

-¿cómo te llamas pequeño?- preguntó la chica.

-Sarutobi Konohamaru- respondió él, incapaz de subir su mirada, como si su cono de helado fuera la cosa más interesante.

-y yo soy Sabaku No Temari, embajadora de Suna, un gusto en conocerte-

-¡Eres la hermana de Gaara!- Konohamaru parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Pues si, y tu eres el nieto del tercer Hokage ¿no?-

Konohamaru volvió a bajar la mirada ante el comentario de la rubia. Ella siguió observándole, una gota de sudor resbalaba por una de sus sienes, no lo había pensado pero tenía cierto parecido con su tío Asuma que igualmente fue muy atractivo, seguramente el tercer Hokage fue sumamente guapo en su juventud.

-¿te pasa algo?, ¿dije algo que no debía?-

-no, no es nada- y le ofreció una resplandeciente sonrisa – sabes, te recordaba diferente-

-¿ya nos habíamos visto?-

-si, pero fue hace mucho, en los exámenes chunin, cuando atacaron la aldea-

-oh, lo siento, pero no recuerdo haberte visto nunca-

-no importa, además creo que cambie un poco jajajaja, no te culpo si no me recordaras-

Ambos echaron a reir.

-y bueno, si me disculpas Temari – san, tengo que ir a entrenar-

- ¿a entrenar dices?, ¿podría acompañarte?- dijo, levantándose de la silla al mismo tiempo que él.

-claro, si quieres-

Y así ambos jóvenes caminaron hacía un claro del bosque para poder entrenar.

Al cabo de un rato, Temari se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser sólo un genin, era realmente bueno. Se sentía agotada así que se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras Konohamaru seguía practicando un jutsu nuevo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero supuso que fue mucho, ya que cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo (cuando se sentó en el árbol, se durmió casi inmediatamente) estaba anocheciendo, notó que sobre su hombro derecho descansaba la cabeza de Konohamaru y sonrió al ver que sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, se sentía realmente cómoda en esa posición.

Después de poco tiempo, Konohamaru también abrió los ojos y se puso completamente rojo al notar como se encontraba e inmediatamente soltó a Temari, se levantó de un brincó y estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero ella detuvo su huida tomándolo de una muñeca

-¿Por qué te vas Konohamaru-kun?-

-eeee…etto- el pobre niño ni siquiera pudo responder.

-jajaja eres gracioso-

Y acto seguido le plantó un beso en los labios, que no fue correspondido al momento, pero poco a poco iba tomando cada vez más fuerza, de un momento a otro los inexpertos labios de Konohamaru absorbían a los de ella con más rápidez.

Podrían decirle que era una pedófila, pero realmente le gustaba ese niño.

Bueno pues este fic lo hice en una noche de insomnio, ya sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y la pareja es algo anormal, de hecho creo que solo emparejan a Temari con Shikamaru, y Konohamaru rara vez lo toman en cuenta. La verdad es que esto lo escribí porque ocurre que me siento atraída por un chico que es 4 años menor que yo y la situación es algo triste (ptm…. El ni siquiera me pela u.u), así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de poner a uno de mis personajes favoritos en una situación parecida a la mía.

A por cierto, el título esta basado en una canción de un grupo taiwanés que yo adoro llamado Fahrenheit y en español significa "tu realmente me gustas".

Espero que les haya gustado mi mini one shot, y por favor reviews!

Tengan piedad de mí, es la primer historia no yaoi que termino, me gusta y que publico.


End file.
